Burning the Bridges
by LovelyChemistry
Summary: "People hurt each other all the time. I breath and sleep on hurting people. And so are you." Dean said. "But I'm a part of the Authority. Isn't that bothering you?" Kane asked. Third and final companion to fics 'Powerless' and 'Forget The World'. Can be read as stand-alone/ Mild slash.


Dean Ambrose heard the rumor among the locker room on the Smackdown! night taping, after The Authority was officially reinstated last night, that another possible crack was resurfacing inside the group , exactly similar to Randy Orton's case before Survivor Series. Somebody was unhappy that he was being left out of the party.

The re-appointed Director of Operations were in charge of the show that night, mainly because the rest of The Authority members, including Seth Rollins security guards, had gone to a fancy dinner organized by Triple H and Stephanie to celebrate their latest accomplishment now that they were back in the main pictures. Kane was not invited because it was Big Show and Rollins who did the job, the Divas and superstars gossiping to each other. At least that was what Dean had heard. Another reason because Orton had rumored to be making official comeback tonight, and Kane probably was told to take care of it. Which is why, much to Dean's surprise that Kane had booked him in the main event match, he would be tag teaming with Orton against Wyatt and Luke Harper.

Dean was disgruntled with the booking because first, it was not official that Orton really was working that night and Dean could end up in a handicap match against the two of Wyatt and Harper, but the handicap doesn't really bother Dean, except that he despised working with Orton. He hated Orton with all his guts, much worse that he hated Cena. At least Cena was worth trusted and reliable, but Orton was the last thing in the world Dean was going to team with.

"I'm not doing this Kane," Dean complained once he stormed into the backstage office. Kane was sitting on the couch, a stack of papers on the desk in front him left scattered in slight mess.

"Orton had confirmed to compete. He just reporting in." Kane replied coldly without even looking at Dean.

"So put him in a handicap match. Either you give me someone else or I just leave," Dean threatened, crossing his arms.

"You do that and get ready to be fired next week." Kane tilted his head up, glaring at Dean.

"Is it me or you getting fired?" Dean scowled, enough to make the already short tempered Kane grew outraged.

"What is going on with you? " Kane hollered as he stood up. " You are going against Harper and Wyatt tonight and your tag team would be Randy Orton, you hear that?!"

Dean let out a jeering laugh although he had to admit he was slightly scared when Kane inched closer to his face, fists and jaw clenching in anger and he was seriously fuming, but Dean wasn't going to let Kane knows it.

"Make me, corporate demon. " Dean scoffed again. "Like you really going to make me afraid with your little threat. What are you gonna do, set me on fire?"

"Oh yeah, there was a lot of things I could do with you other than setting you on fire. You gotta believe that, Ambrose." Kane hissed in anger, his nose scrunching as he spoke.

Dean laughed , eyeing Kane up and down in mockery. " If so, how come The Authority tasked Big show to help Seth last night? Is it because you had lost the demon side in you? Is that why they left you in charge tonight while they went celebrating ? Huh?"

The next thing Dean knew, a hard fist flew across his face, sending him dropped to the floor because of the heavy force of the blow. He rubbed the part of his face that was aching from the impact of the punch, and snickered despite the pain from the small attack. Kane, meanwhile seemed to be regretting his actions as he retreated into the couch and slumped back, burying his face in his palms.

"Is that the best you get, demon? " Dean provoked again, climbing back on his feet.

"Leave, Ambrose. Leave the hell of me alone." Kane murmured. " Do anything you want. Just leave me alone."

"Not until you -"

"I said leave the hell of me alone!" Kane snapped, almost screaming that Dean was astonished. Kane grabbed his suit jacket and slipped it on. Then he picked up the papers on his desk and made a move towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean asked curiously, hurriedly following Kane out. Turned out Kane tossed the paper into the trash can outside the room before he resumed walking off. Kane did not answer though,but continued walking with Dean trotting behind him, until they reached into the deserted area in the backstage where the boiler room was located ,a place that used to be his favorite hangout spot. Dean smirked.

His smile faded when Kane pushed him inside the room roughly, shutting the door behind him with a slam.

"What the.."

His words were cut off with Kane slamming him against the wall, and the older man pinned Dean with the force of his muscular arms, so that Dean was trapped beneath him. Dean was left speechless when Kane cupped his face with his hands, slowly pushing the curls of messy hair that covering half of his scruffy face. One of Kane's hands gently stroked the bruised part where Dean was punched earlier as if he wanted to soothe Dean from the pain. Their eyes locked into each other, faces were so close that Dean could hear the sound of Kane's rigid breath , mouth were slightly open that showing the gap between his front teeth. Kane's body was pressing close and rough against Dean, and Dean's heart beat grew faster and rapid as Kane leaning forward to close the gap between them. He closed his eyes as he anticipated Kane's mouth to descend upon him, wondering how it would feel against him.

Kane kissed Dean hard , forcing Dean to grant him the access into his mouth, letting his tongue slipping in to unify their taste together. Dean gasped lightly as Kane's mouth devouring him, the older man tasted like a combination of whiskey and sweet flavor (of something he had for dinner earlier) . Dean's hands rested on Kane's waist, savoring the heat of Kane's tongue ravishing his mouth hungrily, teeth clanking against each other in the process, their breaths quickened and sexual tension were steadily rising between them. Hands began to move fast all over each other, Dean clutched the back of Kane's neck to pull him closer , Kane ran his hands along Dean's exposed arms, traveling to his chest and back in sensual, snaking movement that left Dean almost breathless as he briefly pulled out from Kane's mouth in needs of air.

Neither of them letting out any words, it was not necessary right now to question any doubts or hesitation, as Dean once again capturing Kane's mouth in another kiss, this time he grew much bolder and needy, while his hands working to remove Kane's jacket off. Kane paused the kiss for awhile , giving Dean the opportunity to loosen his tie as well before he pulled Kane back into the unfinished kiss. They stood there for a few minutes, blissfully making out with lustful desire , hands tangled and roamed into each other as they both explored the newly found heaven.

Finally Kane pulled back as Dean was about to working on unbuttoning his white shirt, his hands still cupping Dean's face as he gazed into Dean's light blueish eyes, then at his swollen, bruised lips from the passionate kisses earlier. Dean stared back at him, hands paused at the third button he was trying to pop open when he realized Kane had put his motion to halt.

"Dean?" Kane spoke,admiring the beautiful color of the stunning eyes that were gazing into him. Dean however, gave a cheeky response by leaning forward, apparently targeting Kane's neck with light kisses and nips of teeth. Kane groaned in pleasure as he felt the younger man's tongue and teeth leisurely grazing the smooth skin of his throat, and he tilted back his head with another soft moans.

"Hmm, yes?" Dean answered , lifting his head up to face Kane. He stared at the older man's pale lips , amazed how addictive they could be once were kissed.

"Are you sure about this?" Kane whispered, once again staring into Dean's ocean eyes.

"We could give a try." Dean answered, obviously uncertain of himself.

"I would hurt you real bad in the future." Kane sighed quietly.

"Like you hurt Daniel?" Dean asked. Kane hung his head down with a remorse look.

"People hurt each other all the time. I breath and sleep on hurting people. And so are you." Dean said, caressing Kane's half exposed chest softly.

"But I'm a part of the Authority." Kane placed his hands on Dean's hips. "Isn't that bothering you?"

"If you were a part of them, why are you here kissing me?" Dean asked back, snapping Kane to the painful reality that he needed to face. He was not really a part of the stable, he was merely a foolish puppet that they used to do their dirty work.

There was no turning back after this, Kane decided as he mentally made the choice in his head. Time to let go and break free out of them, he thought as he looked into Dean's heavenly eyes, pleading for him to make the decision.

Kane kissed Dean again, this time in much soft and sensual way, his tongue lightly dancing around the heat of Dean's mouth, causing the younger man to gasp and moan against the passion of Kane showering him, letting Dean know that he had favor Dean over The Authority.

"Stay with me tonight? " Kane asked nervously as he released Dean's mouth. " In fact, let's just get back to the hotel right now." He suggested.

"What about Orton and Wyatt? Aren't you supposed to..." Dean did not finish his sentence, but Kane only gave a smile.

"Screw them." Kane said. "I think it's time for The Authority to task Big Show to handle Orton."

Dean nodded with a light chuckle, fully clarified of what Kane was telling him.

"You sure you not going to regret this? " Dean wrapped his hands around Kane's neck. "You know, you just bought a ticket for Seth Rollins's curb stomp."

"I had been through worse consequences before. Maybe a curb stomp or a powerbomb through the table. I think it was worth it anyway." Kane grinned, leaning in to kiss Dean again.

The world once again changed into a new phase of their lives as their hands were firmly interlocked into each other, as they gazed into each other eyes in silence, contemplating the uncertain future ahead of them, but right now they could breathe easy, knowing they were going to figure it out together.


End file.
